Saiyans n Scams
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: With a dimentional rift, a female Gohan has ended up in Peach Creek! What will happen now? And will she keep her SANITY? T for cursing, violence and blood. Plus a bit of lemon zest. XD
1. New world, New CRAZINESS

**Hi yall! If you recall, I made a romance story once. But I never got around to continuing it. So I have decided to make another romance story! :D And yes, I know an EEnE/DBZ thing isn't original! But just enjoy it, okay? I own nothing! All characters are owned by their creators. Read and review. And if you have ideas for scams, don't hesitate to tell me! So, ROLL FILM! :D**

OOOOOO

_DBZ Universe 32; Cell Games Saga_

The Earth shook from the sheer power of the two warriors fighting. Gokim, daughter of Goku, had finally unleashed the power of the Super Saiyan 2. But Cell's power was firing for a Kamehameha, strong enough to destroy the solar system! Gokim also fired a Kamehameha with one hand, as her left arm was broken and bleeding. "It's been fun kid, but It ends here!" Cell said with a satisfied smirk "I...won't... LOSE!" Gokim said, not letting Cell get to her. The other remaining Z Fighters watched. Piccolo spoke "It's no good. Her power has been cut in half! She won't be able to win this..."

Goku was encouraging Gokim from Other World "Gokim, you need to unleash everything you have! Don't worry about the Earth, the Dragon balls can fix it!"

Gokim started to cry "I'm sorry dad... I won't let you down!" Cell laughed "You've put up a great fight. I never imagined it would be this fun! But it ends here... SAY GOODBYE!" Cell unleashed everything he had, starting to overpower Gokim. She smirked, walking forward "Sorry Cell. You're not so perfect after all..." her blast started to burst through Cell's. "W-What... what's going on?" Cell asked "This... Ends... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Gokim unleashed all her power, completely overpowering Cell! His body started to disintegrate "No... I'M... PERFECT!" Cell completely disappeared, his body was destroyed. But Gokim started to fade as well. She disappeared, and the blast faded away...

The Z Fighters looked in awe as nothing was left of Cell. "She did it..." Krillin said "Yes..." Piccolo added "But where is she?" everyone was silent. No one knew.

OOOOOO

_Universe CNE; Peach Creek Woods_

"GET BACK HERE DORKS!" Kevin yelled. Yet again, the three Eds' scam failed. "I told you!" Edd yelled "How was I supposed to know Jimmy would jump off a cliff?" Eddy asked in panic "Not in my happy place guys!" Ed frantic waved his arms, fearing for his life. The Eds were running through the woods, running from a group of VERY angry kids.

Jimmy was in a full body cast, riding on Sarah's back. "Ed, get back here or I'm telling Mom!" Sarah screamed "You tell em Sarah." Jimmy said.

Eddy grabbed his friends, and jumped into a tree. The three stayed silent until the kids passed. "Phew." said Ed "Eddy, must you always be so cheep with your scams?" asked Edd "It ain't my fault. My dad taught me." Eddy was still breathing a bit hard, laying on a tree limb. "But honestly Eddy. Did you think a 'Make your own Space Ship' scam would work?"

"Guys?"

Ed pointed to the sky, where something was falling "Oh my! It looks like a small meteor!" Edd said with excitement "One problem." said Eddy "It's heading for US!" Eddy was right; the falling meteor WAS heading for them! "RUN AWAY!" Ed jumped to a different tree, while holding onto his friends. The meteor fell, hitting the tree they WERE on, and causing an explosion! The tree the Eds were on disintegrated, causing them to fall.

"Come fellows! This is a scientific masterpiece!" Edd ran to the Crater "Follow nature boy." Eddy walked after Edd, while Ed laughed and ran to his friends.

Eddy saw Ed and Ed standing in front of the Crater "What's up?" he saw the Crater, and his eyes went wide. In the Crater, was a spiky blond haired girl, wearing a purple Gi with blue wristbands and sash. Her left arm was bleeding and broken, and she was bleeding all over her body! And ten seconds later, her hair turned black, and the straight up sprikes shagged down to where most of the spikes were in the front, while the back of her hair was flat.

It took a few minutes, but Ed broke the ice "SPACE FEMALE!" Edd ran to the girl "My god. She must have been through a lot. We need to get her to a hospital, now!" Ed nodded, and picked her up. She groaned in pain a bit "We must hurry." Eddy finally snapped out of it "Jesus Christ! That's worse than what the kids do to us!"

The Eds rushed her to the hospital...

OOOOOO

**What did ya think? Truthfuly, I did this pretty quick. It was really fun. :) Tell me if ya want more in a review. Until then, KAMEHAMEHA! XD**


	2. NOT a Girly Girl

**Hiya! Once again I bring you an EEnE/DBZ story, featuring FEMALE GOHAN! :D And thanks to 'Lord Xandred', who game a review I have been waiting for. This chapter is dedicated to YOU dude! So read, review and enjoy. Roll film!**

**OOOOOO**

(Gokim's POV)

Uuu... my head. One moment I'm defeating the greatest enemy the universe has ever known, and the next I feel like mom during her wild streak. The only difference is my groin isn't numb. Heh. But back to the point.

(3rd POV)

The three Eds sat in the waiting room, impatiently shifting in their seats. The noise of phones and murmuring was very uncomfortable "For Christ sake, how long is this gonna take?" Eddy asked, not caring who heard. "Be patient Eddy. That poor girl has been through much. I wouldn't be surprised if it took all night." Eddy's eyes went wide "WHAT?" he asked "Would you rather go back to the cul-de-sac?" Edd asked with a small smirk. Eddy grumbled, and crossed his arms.

"I feel stinky guys." Ed said "I miss our new friend!" he started crying, while Edd comforted him "There, there Ed. She'll be fine." though Double-D wasn't sure if that was true. She was in a terrible state. And even if she did turn out alright, her arm would need a long time to heal.

"Excuse me." the three looked up to see a nurse, holding a clip board "Are you the ones who brought in the young girl in?" "IS OUR FRIEND OKAY?" Ed grabbed her, and shook her "Ed, let her go ya lump!" Eddy pulled him off the nurse. She regained her compositor "Well. She's doing fine. It will take a few months for her arm to heal, but her other wounds will heal quite quickly."

"YAAAAAY!" Ed smiled with a happy face "If you wish to see her, she's on the 4th Floor, Room 309." they nodded, and walked on to the room.

"307...308...309!" Double-D said, opening the door. Inside was the girl. But if any of your know DBZ, you'd know 'resting' is NOT an option. She was covered in bandages, and her left arm was in a cast. And yet... she was doing sit ups! "203...204...205..." she counted as she worked out "What are you doing? Double-D walked to her, and Ed picked her up "What are you doing? Resting is NOT an option." he put her down in the bed.

"You need to rest. Your wounds need to heal." Eddy chuckled "What's wrong girly? Yer wounds hurt?" Double-D glared at him "I'm fine. Just need to get back to training. Cell might not be destroyed..." she started to get up, but Ed held her down "Who is Cell?" asked Double-D. Gokim's eyes went wide "You've never heard of Cell? Geez, maybe the others wiped earth's memories..." the Eds were confused now. Well, Ed was more confused than usual.

"Great, she hit her head on the crash." Eddy said. Gokim sighed "Who are you three?" she asked "We're your new bestest friends!" Ed said with his usual goofy smile. "We are the ones who brought you to the hospital. But I must ask, HOW did you end up crashing down in the forest?" Double-D asked. "Well..." Gokim hesitated.

And just like that, the nurse walked in _"Saved by the nurse."_ Gokim thought "Hello. How are you feeling?" she asked "My arm feels like it got blasted off, but other than that, I'm fine." the nurse nodded "So do you know who will be taking you home?" Gokim looked down. "My father's dead..." she said grimly. And she started to cry.

(Double-D's POV)

Her... her parents are dead? That was all I could think. This poor girl looked like she had been through hell (Parden my french) and back, and her parents were dead? "Y...You're an orphan?" I asked. "You could say that..." she said in the same grim tone. I had to do something. She needed help! So I did the only thing I could do. "You could stay with me." I said. Oh lord I was in so much trouble with mother.

She looked up "Really?" she asked. I smiled, seeing her tears fade "Of course." "Hold it!" oh no, Eddy is inturupting. This can't be good. "Who says she's staying with YOU?" knew it. "Because you only want to stare at her chest and butt." I said with a smirk. Eddy blushed hard red, and the girl used her good arm to cover her chest as she blushed too.

"Okay. I'll stay with you." she smiled "My name is Gokim by the way." Gokim? What an unusual name. But it fit her. "My name is Eddward with two D's. So everyone calls me Double-D." she shook my hand "Nice to meet you. But Eddward sounds like a better name to me." I couldn't help but smile. Everyone who heard my nickname either smirked or laughed.

The nurse scribbled some things on her note pad, and then spoke "Alright, Miss Gokim. You will be able to leave tommorow." she closed the door and left. "YAAAY! New friend!" Ed tried to hug her, but thankfuly Eddy always has a frying pan ready. He knocked Ed on the head, leaving Ed uncontious on the floor. Gokim just looked "Does that happen often?" she asked. I laughed a bit "You get used to it."

(The next day, 3rd POV)

The new team of FOUR walked out of the hospital. Gokim was now wearing a tan dress, provided by the hospital. Seeing as her normal clothes were too wrecked to be fixed. Ed skipped, singing a little tune of how happy he was. Gokim tried and failed to keep her dress from blowing in the breeze "Hasn't that place heard of PANTS?" she asked. "Stop complaining girly." said Eddy "Be lucky you didn't have to walk out butt naked." now Gokim's face was a dark shade of tomato.

Soon they reached near the cul-de-sac "Not happy guys." Ed stopped his tune, and gained a scared face "M-Maybe they forgot." Eddy said with a scared yet hopful face. Gokim looked at them "What's wrong?" she asked "We pulled on of Eddy's scams, and the kids of this neighborhood tried to kill us." she rolled her eyes "You guys are way mre trouble than you're worth." they laughed for a bit, until...

"There they are!" the Eds stopped, completely parolized by fear. They turned their heads, and saw the kids running at them!

"Oh lord..." Double-D turned white "Kids bad for Ed!" Ed hid behind Eddy, who said "Fuck everything that's ever existed..." Gokim laughed a bit "You REALLY pissed them off, didn't you?" "HOW WAS I SUPOSED TO KNOW JMMY WOULD JUMP OFF A CLIF?" Eddy screamed. The kids grabbed the Eds, and dragged them off. "Great. Now I have to save them." Gokim rolled her eyes.

The Eds screamed, fear taking control of their entire beings. Soon they were dragged to the center of the cul-de-sac. Sarah and Kevin stood in front of them, while the others surrounded them. "We've had enough of you dorks." Kevin said "So now..." everyone took out crowbars "WHERE'D YOU GET THOSE?" Eddy asked in pure terror "I know a guy." said Sarah.

"HEY!" everyone turned to see Gokim. She stood calm, not even flintching at the breeze on her eyes. "Who are you supposed to be?" asked Sarah "The name's Gokim. Leave my friends alone." there was a silence for a minute. Then everyone laughed. "These dorks are your friends?" Kevin wiped away a tear. He walked to her "Look doll. Those three do nothing but scam us out of our hard earned money. Now I'm giving you a choise. Come and join the fun, or join those dorks in getting pumb-" he didn't finish. Because Gokim PUNCHED his face, and sent him into a mail box!

Everyone was stunned. No one had EVER done that to Kevin. She looked at the rest of the kids "If I have a choise between scammer, and a bunch of kids who beat up people for FUN; I choose scamming. Now, as I was saying. Leave. My. Friends. ALONE." everyone dropped their crowbars, and ran off.

Gokim smirked "I thought so." she walked to her friends, and put a hand out for help. "Need a hand?" and in that instint, there was only one piece of wisdom to be said. And it was said by Eddy... "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

**OOOOOO**

**LOL! I know right? This one I did in one day! It's very exciting to do something like this. Romance has been something I like to read, but never really posted any REAL romance. So this is new to me. Anyway, review, and tell me what you thought. Romance is fun. X3**


End file.
